Diamonds in The Sky
by Teampara55
Summary: AU. 100 years after Because You're Mine, Tara and Pam find themselves wanting a shared Heir, enter Kass Lancaster. She's a bullheaded 19 year old with Authority issues and the mouth of a sailor. Perfect. Tamela fic
1. To Hell If I Don't Straighten Up

Kass Lancaster was a brown skinned nineteen year old virginian girl with light brown eyes. She was beautiful, strong willed, and smart(both street and book). She was definitely worthy of the Godric bloodline.

Kassidy Raven Lancaster was an only child of african american business mogul Johnathan Raven Lancaster. Though he loved his daughter very much, he couldn't stand to look in her eyes, they were the same light brown as her mother's, and though he knew it was wrong he felt a slight resentment towards Kass.

Trishia Kassidy Lancaster was a sassy New Yorker with a sharp tongue and an even sharper mind. She never backed down and she never joked, except with 'her Johnny'. once she found out she was with child that all changed. Trisha knew the moment her little girl started to grow within her that the life of a shrewd business woman was not the life she wanted. she would spend hours reading and singing to her growing belly, longing for the days when she and john could spend time in the park teaching 'Kass to walk, then run, then ride her bike. unfortunately there were complication during the birth, leaving her most precious gift to be raised by nannies and maids.

**2109**

Kassidy grew into a very humble, very strong minded young woman. Her free spirit and winning personality entrancing everyone around her. Everyone that is, except her father. This would not do. He couldn't let her ruin the name a poor Virginia boy turned into gold. She would go to college and one day take over or else..

"Kassidy, you will go to college or forfeit your right to your inheritance", Johnathon said with a smirk. In his mind he had her where he wanted her. There was no way she could live without money.

"Fuck you and my inheritance", she answered with a disgusted look on her face, before standing and leaving the room.

"Quick tempered just like her mother", he thought with a smile," she will calm down and do what she's told. What choice does she have?"

As Kass packed her mother's picture into her suitcase,tears welled into her eyes.

"I don't need him, I don't need anybody. I can make it without all this bullshit", she mumbled to herself through her tears. "fuckin' control freak", she whimpered.

As she drove away from the extravagance she had become accustomed to, she vowed on her mother's grave never to return.

**2112**

Maker and progeny watched her move through a dark alley in Shreveport. They had been watching her for five months now. At first they weren't sure but now they knew, she would be theirs, soon.

"How does this go again", a dark-skinned vamp asked the pale one.

"We drain her together, feed her our blood together and then we bury her with us embracing her...together", the pale one answered in a bored voice.

Just then, a man reeking of bourbon hopped out in front of her, grabbing Kass by her jacket.

"Hey baby, where er you goin" he slurred.

She slips out of her jacket immediately.

"To hell if I don't straighten up", she says trying to side step him, but he blocks her path.

The dark skinned vamp coils to strike, but the pale one stops her with a hand on the shoulder.

"Lets see how this plays out", she whispers

"But he"s gonna-", the dark one starts

" I'll rip his dick off and make him eat it", the pale one interupts.

"Move", Kass says clenching her jaw and fists simultaneously.

"Or wha-"he starts before she hits him with a solid punch to the throat, effectively closing his airway.

He drops to his knees clenching his throat before she lands a devastating kick to his right temple. As his eyes roll back he lands on his left side. He was out cold

"Mixed martial arts bitch", she yells down at his crumpled form.

As she picks up her jacket and dusts it off, maker and progeny blur up behind her.

"That was quite impressive", The pale one says with a smirk painted on her lips

Kass jumps and turns to face the unknown voice,"What the fuck!"

"Sorry for scaring you, and yes very impressive" the dark one says smiling.

" I wasn't scared,just surprised", Kass starts a little annoyed, "and thanks"

She then realizes these two women are vamps and tenses.

Sensing this, the dark one says,"Hey, we're not trying to hurt you."

"Yea right", Kass snorts.

The pale one laughs,"she's quite the fire cracker isn't she", she says addressing the dark one.

"Quite", the dark one says with a smile.

"Look, who the fuck are you and what do you want?", Kass spat through gritted teeth, trying cover her growing fear with anger.

"I'm Tara", the dark one started, " and this pretty bitch is Pam", she finished nodding in the pale one's direction.

"Kass, nice to meet you, bye", she answered in a faux sweet voice, backing away then turning to leave.

As soon as she about faced, Pam and Tara were blocking her path.

"Fuck that's creepy", she yelled, almost jumping out of her skin.

"Look sweet pea, you're coming with us one way or another. But how is your choice, easy way or hard way.",Pam stated plainly with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Kass thought for a split second then swung at Pam. The blonde side stepped it easily.

"Good girl", Pam said grabbing her by her arm and looking her directly in the eyes,"come with us".

"okay", Kass answered in an almost drowsy tone.

As they left the alley Tara shot her maker a dirty look.

"What?, you're way was taking too long", Pam said with a smirk.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As soon as they reached The Fangover (previously known as Fangtasia) Pam pressed her finger into the security system, pricking her finger on the blood analyzer effectively unlocking the night club. About 50 years ago, Tara suggested they change with the times to meet the needs of human-vamp relations in order to maximize profits. For once she and her maker agreed on something other than their love of each other.

"Alright, snap out of it", Pam drawled, glamoring Kass out of her obedient stupor once they were inside.

"The fuck", Kass said in a low voice taking in her surroundings.

Once she caught sight of Pam and Tara sitting on the couch opposite of her own she instantly felt fear barrel through her like a Mac truck . They were lounging with their fingers intertwined, Tara's head resting on Pam's shoulder, both wearing wicked smiles.

"So... I bet you're wondering why we brought you here?", Tara said standing and approaching the trembling human cautiously, so not to frighten her more.

"If you expect me to beg for my life you can blow me, it's not gonna happen. Just get it over with.", Kass answered putting on a brave face.

"What'd I say? Fearless", Tara said looking back at her maker with a smile.

Pam nodded and sped off of the couch to her progeny's side.

"Un-bunch your panties cupcake, if we were gonna drain you, you'da never left that alley.", the blonde said in a condescendingly sweet voice.

Kass's brow crinkled and she wondered aloud, "Then what do you want with me?"

"How would you like to live forever?", Tara asked with a slow smile gliding onto her lips.


	2. Cool

_"How would you like to live forever?"_

Kass barely heard the question, as her eyes scanned the club she remembered, "I've been here before"

**Five months back...**

"The Fangover? Seriously? So lame.", Kass said with a snort.

"Jesus Christ Kass! Can we just go in, get shitty, and have a kick-ass time without the attitude?", Jamie said with a huff.

"Fine, but if it's just a bunch of goth wannabes I'm out", Kass said, crossing her arms over her chest and rolling her eyes.

"I.D.?", the bouncer asked.

Both women held out their wrists, allowing the bouncer to scan their identification chips.

"Enjoy", he said, giving them a look that made both women cringe.

As they entered Kass's eyes almost popped out of her head, the architecture was amazing. The ceilings were high with vintage crystal chandeliers hanging every five feet, the walls were painted black with red specks that looked like arterial spray. There were five huge bars placed very well thoughout the giant expanse of the night club. Kass smirked at the vast array of humans and vampires dancing in cages and on poles, the flashing strobe lights making their moves hypnotic.

The Fangover was packed. There were people and vamps everywhere laughing drinking, mingling, and dancing to the music. Kass felt like a kid in a candy store.

"I so underestimated this place", Kass thought to herself.

She was ripped out of her thoughts when she noticed a small stage where a two beautiful women sat. The blonde had pale skin and piercing blue eyes and sat on what looked like a very very antique throne with her legs crossed. Her posture was regal and her expression was bored. She was dressed in a black latex miniskirt, a dark red and black corset,vintage Loubitons, and her hair in a ver intricate updo. The African American woman to her right had the same bored expression,except she sat on the stage's floor dangling her legs over the edge with her elbow and head resting on the blondes lap. She wore a dark red leather jacket with a black baby tank underneath exposing her midrift, black skinny leg jeans and black and red Chuck Taylor's. Her long raven hair in loose waves as the blonde curled a lock around her fingers.

"Those are the owners", Jamie whispered, catching her friend a little off guard.

Kass was just about to respond when the dark skinned woman locked eyes with her, causing her to drop her gaze to the floor.

"Come on let's get fuckin' wasted", She stuttered with mock enthusiasm , grabbing her friends hand and leading them to the closest bar.

The rest of the night they bounced from bar to bar giggling, dancing, and flirting with the guys who hit on them. Kass was exiting the restroom when a greasy looking guy with fangs blurred up in front of her.

"Excuse me", She said trying to get around him, but he blocked her path again.

"So what's a pretty little thing like you doing in a vampire club?", he asked with a smile on his face, meant to keep his prey from running.

"Right now I'm trying to avoid a guido vamp with bad breath" she said before she could think better of it. Bad move.

In a fraction of a second he had her pinned to the wall.

"Scream bitch, it makes the blood so much sweeter", he snarled an inch from her face.

As he spoke Kass remembered that she kept her silver body glitter in her front pocket and fished it out taking the top off as he finished his sentence. The brown skin woman smiled,slightly bewildering the vampire.

"Naw, why don't you scream, bitch", she retorted coldly, before throwing the silver specs in his face.

If she wasn't looking at him she would have thought the shriek was coming from a 9 year old girl. Kass began to laugh as he fell to the ground clutching his face and squirming across the floor. But her victory was short lived,as he rose to his feet and lunged at her blindly.

"You're fucking dead!", He screamed coming at her.

Kass closed her eyes not wanting his greasy face to be the last thing she saw. That's when she heard a woman's voice.

"The fuck did I tell you Tony? One more attack on an unwilling human and you get the stake.", The woman's cold southern voice spoke with authority and power.

Kass willed herself to open her eyes and what she saw shocked her. The dark skinned woman from the stage was holding the walking stereotype by the throat, his feet dangling in the air.

"No, let's take his fangs. He'll have to drink through a straw until they grow back. It'll be fuckin hilarious.", the pale one said with an evil smirk on her face.

The human woman laughed before she could stop herself, causing the blonde and raven haired women's heads to snap in her direction, revealing glistening fangs of their own.

"You better get outta here sweetheart, it's about to get real", the dark skinned vampire said returning her eyes to the vamp in her grip, smiling wickedly.

"Thanks", Kass said finding her voice. As she turned to leave she stopped and looked over her shoulder and said,"Have fun", with a wicked smile of her own.

As she cut through the dance floor, she found Jamie and told her she was tired and they left.

**Present day**

"I'm sorry what did you say", Kass asked, coming out of her thoughts.

Pam rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hip. "We were offering you immortality? Eternal youth, ugh humans" she said sounding irritated.

"Pam", Tara sighed rubbing her temple.

" What? She's the one who went all fuckin' rainman", Pam said throwing the hand that wasn't on her hip up , before running it through her hair.

Tara threw her maker a dirty look, as if communicating that she needs to chill.

"Fine, sorry", Pam said with a sigh, before turning back to Kass and throwing on her best fake smile, "So what do you say sunshine".

Kass thought for a minute, 'cons- bye bye sun, no silver, wood through the heart makes you go splash, having to drink blood. pros- super speed, super strength, sweet ass fangs, eternal youth,super senses, groupies, pissing off Johnathan... Decision made.

"Cool" she finally said after taking a deep breath.


	3. I'm Gonna Die!

"Cool? Seriously?!", Pam yelled out.

Tara rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her lover's shoulder to calm her, which worked immediately.

"Are you sure about this kid? We're not gonna force you, if you need time to think", Tara started with sincerity, before being cut off.

"A- I'm no ones kid and B- my mind is made. Soooo...lets move this along.", Kass said with an attitude of her own spinning her index finger horizontally.

Pam smirked despite herself. She found Kass to be an insolent brat, but so was she when she was human. She knew from her research that Kass was born into money. She spoke clearly and without an accent though being born and bred in mid Virginia. In short she liked Kass , but she'd listen to Taylor Swift's greatest hits album before she'd admit it.

Tara laughed, paying the human's bad attitude no mind. She saw right through Kass's tough exterior, she was sweetheart underneath it all.

"You heard the kid, lets rock this fucker!", Tara said slapping Pam's bottom.

Kass laughed, receiving an eye choke from Pam; the likes of which haven't been seen since Jessica walked in on them going at it like vampire bunnies.

"So..I take it your a bottom", Kass says barely able to stifle her laughter and unflinchingly looking Pam in her eyes. She had a feeling she would enjoy an eternity of pissing the blonde off.

Tara cracked up while Pam blurred up to the young woman dropping her fangs.

"I'm sorry what was that?", Pam said into her ear.

Kass audibly swallowed and shook her head.

" That's what I thought", Pam said with a smirk, "Ok let's get this shit show on the road. If we time this right I can still make my mani/ pedi tomorrow"

"Come on kid", Tara said grabbing Pam's hand and leading them to an elevator.

" I got your kid alright", Kass mumbled before standing and following them.

Tara chuckled while lifting the panel on the elevator button before pressing her finger into the blood analyzer needle.

"Welcome home Miss Thorton", came a computer generated voice.

As they rode the elevator in silence Kass finally spoke.

"So, why me? I mean, how did you even find me tonight?",Kass asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well we've kinda been keeping an eye on you since that fucktard Tony attacked you here", Pam started sounding beyond bored.

"Yea we watched the whole thing. I guess the way you handled it was pretty badass, so we thought there's more to you than meets the eye",Tara stated with a small smile.

"But that was like five or six months ago. You know in some circles that's considered stalking. And how did you even find me?",Kass exclaimed throwing her hands up.

"First off, calm the fuck down. Second, when we scanned your ID chip all your information went into our computer, duh", Pam drawled pointing at her own head.

Bing

As Tara and Pam stepped out of the elevator the human woman hesitated for a moment.

'Fuck It, to late to back down now', she thought before following behind them.

"Holy effin' fuck", Kass whispered as they entered into a very large underground bunker.

They were standing in front of a large family room. the walls were lined with paintings Kass had only seen in art history classes, there was very posh very comfortable couches, all, perfectly positioned in front of a 92 inch 3-D HPG (Holographic Projection Glass). At the far end of the room there was a large book shelf, but thats not what caught the humans eye. Next to the bookcase was a glass display case with a sword in it...

"Alright Bambi, follow me. We can do a grand tour when you wake up", Pam said flatly, though she was quite happy with Kass's reaction to her decorating skills.

They arrive in front of a door and Kass starts to feel nervous.

"Um..vampire yay?" , she said with a fake cheer.

Tara chuckled, opening the door and letting Pam in first before entering followed by a very nervous Kass.

When they entered the room the human noticed the floor had been torn up, exposing the dirt underneath, and there was a large whole had been dug up. Panic started to set in.

"_Holy fuck! They're gonna kill me. I'm gonna die_", Kass thoughts screamed.

Pam and Tara could smell the fear pouring off of the human in thick pungent waves. Pam nodded to her progeny knowing she was way better at comforting someone than she was.

"Hey," Tara said in a soft voice.

Kass didn't answer, her eyes were still glued on the the whole in the ground.

"Hey", Tara repeated, gently grabbing the young woman's chin and turningher face to look at her. "You are safe, and when you wake up tomorrow night the three of us are gonna spend eternity kickn' ass and doing whatever the fuck else we want. You're not alone anymore, this I promise you"

Tears fell from Kass's eyes as she nodded.

"You ready baby duck?", Pam asked, her usual snarky tone gone.

"Yea", she answered,letting Tara lead her to the blonde.

Both vampires stood on either side of her dropping fang and brushing her (shoulder length dark brown) hair behind her ear, before biting as gently as possible into her neck in unison. Kass whimpered,but actually found it kinda pleasurable. It wasn't long before she started to feel weak and lightheaded.

A pang of guilt shot down the bond from Tara's end, but Pam soothed her by joining there hands and sending reassurance from her end.

When the young woman's heart stopped and she was completely drained,they both brought her to the ground gently laying her head in Tara's lap. Maker and progeny's eyes met and they both smiled. Opening Kass's mouth they both bit into their wrists before holding it over her mouth until their wounds closed.

Tara spoke first, " I love you".

"I love you, always", Pam countered with a smile.

The two women carried there soon to be progeny to the hole and carefully placed her into it before entering it themselves An embracing Kass from both sides.

"Jessica!", Pam yelled.

In an instant Jessica appeared with Jason Stackhouse close on her heels.

"You know what to do",Tara said with a smirk.

The redhead nodded to her progeny and they both grabbed shovels and began to bury the three of them.

"Wow, Pam and Tara are gonna have a baby", Jason chuckles and tosses his maker that dazzling country boy smile.

"Yea, I know right", Jessica giggled. "The three of them look soo adorable", she added just to fuck with Pam.

Tara and Jason both laughed.

"Fuck off Raggedy Anne", Pam said underneath a foot of dirt, though Tara could feel the warmth of happiness creep down the bond.

After Jess and Jason finished they both embraced before leaving, making jokes about Pam being a mommy.

**tbc**


	4. Dirt In Uncomfortable Places

_**The next night...**__._

"Ugh, there's dirt in my bra", Pam groaned with a disgusted look plastered on her face.

"Crybaby.", Tara chuckled, shaking the dirt out of her hair. "Come on,let shower before she wakes", she said offering her hand to her mate.

Twenty minutes later both women returned dressed for a night in the club. As they waited for their child to come to Tara started to get anxious.

"Is it supposed to take this fuck'n long? What if it doesn't work? What if she doesn't wake up? Oh god I killed someone who didn't deserve it. I'm Franklin, I'm a monster-, Tara rambled on and on at high speed, a nervous habit she picked up by spending a century of hanging out with Jess.

"Calm the fuck down. You're freakin' me the fuck out", Pam said in an irritated manner. "It is, it will, she will, you didn't, and if you ever compare yourself to that sick fuck again I'll hurt you", Pam said calmly before locking eyes with her progeny, "and not in a good way", she finished with a smirk.

Tara was just about to pounce on the blonde, when the dirt shifted and Kass's hand emerged. Tara could feel her anxiety and almost rushed to pull her out, but Pam stopped her.

"It's a test of perseverance. We all had to crawl out on our own",Pam explained gently,"Don't worry she is one of us,she is strong Vader en".

Tara calmed herself, but kept a close eye on the baby vamp as she dug herself out. It took Kass a full five minutes before she fully reached the surface.

"Fuck! There's dirt in my panties. So uncomfortable.", She squealed. That's when she felt it, it reminded her of the sensation of being tickled and she laughed a little. She could also feel two somebody's in the room with her, directly behind her.

" So how do you feel kid", Tara chuckled, causing her progeny to turn quickly to face her.

"Awesome! like I could rip through this shithole of a town with my eyes closed", Kass answered rolling her eyes at Tara's nickname. " god, I'm hungry as fuck".

"Go shower. We went on a little shopping trip and got a few things we thought you'd look cute in. The door, three to the left, its your room. The closet is filled, so get dressed. Oh and take your time", Tara said,hoping to get an hour alone with her maker before the baby vamp returned.

A second later Kass felt the strangest sensation shoot through her body. the sensation screamed through her body, landing directly between her legs, causing her fangs to distend immediately.

"What the fuck was that?",Kass almost shrieked, as she clapped a hand over her mouth.

"whoops,guess I let that one slip", pam drawled still watching Tara.

Kass could tell by the mischievous smirk on her lips that she was not the least bit apologetic, and then it hit her what she just felt,lust.

"1- keep it in your pants while I'm around, you guys are like my mom's now. So please, for the love of god don't. 2- I'm hungry,I've got dirt in places that dirt should never be. Where's the shower?", Kass ranted.

"In your room cupcake", Pam said clearly amused.

Kass felt that tickling sensation again. Now she was pissed.

"Since I'm so hilarious, maybe I should just stick around and cock block for the rest of the evening", the baby vampire said with an evil smirk,making eye contact with Tara and then Pam.

Pam began to speak but Tara cut her off.

"Please babe, can I do it", She asked the blonde, giving her the puppy eyes. Pam simply nodded and smirked at Kass.

"Do what", Kass thought to herself.

Tara sped directly in front of her grinning like she just won the lotto.

"As your maker I command you to go get cleaned up and leave us alone until we come and get you.", Tara ordered with slight laugh. "Oh and Jessica will show you where the kitchen is once you're dressed. Bloodbags are in the fridge,press one on the microwave to heat it up", Tara added before grabbing Pam's hand and speeding out of the room.

Before Kass could argue, she realized she was already walking in the direction of the room she was assigned.

"You guys suck!", she yelled.

" No shit Sherlock, we're vampires", Pam yelled back from where ever her and Tara were.

When the young vampire got into her room she found herself walking directly into what, she assumed, was her bathroom. Cursing under her breath. Like a robot she began stripping of her dirty clothes and stepped into the shower. As she turned on the water she mumbled to herself.

"I'm 19 fucking years old, they're not the boss of me", she pouted,sounding like a child with a dirty mouth, " I'm the boss of me"

* * *

_In Pam and Tara's room_

"Why are you still wearing clothes", Pam moaned into her lovers mouth.

Before Tara could respond the blonde had rid her of her shirt and was on her knees, kissing the bare flesh of her toned abdomen. She was happy and horny, a situation the dark skinned vampire had become accustomed to over the decades they spent together. No matter the reason, Pam lost her shit when these two feelings commingled.

As the blonde used her tongue and teeth to undo her progenys jeans, she hummed one of Tara's favorite songs.

_"I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart_."

Tara's hands laid claim to her maker's hair and scalp as her eyes closed and a content smile snuck across her kiss swollen lips.

Pam's lips ,tongue ,and teeth teased the dark brown flesh of her abdomen before pushing Tara onto the bed and snatching the offending material off in one swift move.

**vader en- (swedish) beautiful one**


	5. My Name is Twinkie!

**Been having a major case of writers block but a few peeps wanted an update so here's a short one. Love u guys!**

Pam lay in Tara's arms snuggling into her neck.

'And they said I'd never make it to heaven. The arch bishop at Our Holy Mother can blow me', Pam thought to herself with a smile.

The familiar tickle of amusement bounced down the maker progeny bond causing the latter to quirk a brow.

"What's so funny twinkie?", Tara asked, giggling at how fast the smile on her maker's face disappeared.

"What the fuck did I say about calling me that?", the blonde inquired narrowing her eyes.

" Umm.. I can't really remember. You were wearing that little royal blue dress... Mmm can't blame me for getting distracted. It's like dangling a ho-ho in front of a fat kid while trying to explain quantum physics.", Tara said matter of factly with a dreamy look on her face.

Said look was soon wiped away by a pillow wacking her in the head, and her makers giggle.

"That's it, your ass is grass Twink", Tara shouted feigning anger.

The darker of the two sped to pounce on her fair skinned counterpart, only to meet air and another pillow to the face.

"Fat chance Strawber-", Pam started before being tackled to the ground.

Dark brown fingers danced along the blonde's ribcage at a blinding speed, causing Pam to shriek and squirm beneath her progeny.

" Tara... Stop (Snorts)..please stop", Pam screams in between giggles and snorts.

"Not until you say you're name", Tara laughed.

"ne-never", Pam challenged still shreiking and squirming.

"ok, but you asked for it," her progeny retorted with an evil smirk.

You see after spending a century with the flaxen haired fashionista, Tara had come to know Pam's body like the back of her hand. That being said she knew exactly where her maker's most sensitive areas are. As Pam felt her progeny's right hand slide onto her inner thigh her eyes widened.

"You...wouldn't dare", she gasped, trying to buck the young vampire off of her.

"Wouldn't I?", Tara mocked her maker's mannerisms and dry tone.

As her fingers danced over Pam's inner thigh the fledging vampire basked in the carefree giggles, shrieks, and snorts poring out of the wriggling blonde beneath her.

"Sto-..Stop... Ok,ok, my name is Twinkie!", Pam barely got out.

"VICTORY!", Tara shouted with a fist pump.


	6. I Shall Call YouMini-Me

**_Back in Kass's room_**

"This is some ole bullshit", the baby vampire grumbled as she exited her bathroom.

She took her time scanning her bedroom only to find a handwritten note on top of a new phone.

It read

_Kass this is for you. No vampire of mine uses outdated tech. Make yourself at home, and feed, the bloodbags are in the fridge._

_-Tara_

'_Sweet!_', Kass thought to herself.

The thing about vampires is their brains are exactly like ours except where human subconscious thought makes sure we breathe,blink, and sweat. All these things are needed bodily functions that mere mortals execute without thinking. Whereas vampire don't have to or can't, so they tend to be able to focus subconscious thought on other things. While conscious thought can focus solely on something else.

As was the case with Kass. While she used subconscious thought to program her new phone, conscious thought was solely on her makers.

Kass found Pam to be a giant pain in the ass, while being both beautiful and deadly. She moved with such grace the young vampire assumed she came from Royal blood. Her golden haired maker was a smart ass, foul tempered,lady douche; and Kass kinda loved it.

Tara on the other hand she couldn't really figure out. She was beautiful,and levelheaded. Which kinda bugged her. She had really gone out of her way, the night before, trying to push the dark ones buttons. That kind of calm frightened young Kassidy, it made her wonder how dangerous Tara would be if she lost it.

She had found them both to be almost polar opposites though they complemented each other well. For a reason unknown to Kass, thoughts of the two comforted her. They eased the slight anxiety born of the newfound strength, heightened senses, and raging hormones.

After setting her phone up, the young vampire went to her closet and flung the double doors open in a dramatic flourish.

'Holy moly donut shop! I could live in here', Kass thought aloud, before doing a very undignified happy dance.

Along the whole left side of the closet were elegant gowns, costume dresses, corsets, blouses, graphic tees, skirts, jeans, short-shorts,sundresses, dress pants, button ups, and tank tops all arranged by garment and color. The back wall was lined with expensive heels, flats, chuck taylors, and sneakers Kass did not recognize in all different colors. Upon further inspection learned that the sneakers were "Air Jordan's". The brand held no significance to the vampire but she thought they looked cool.

After twenty minutes trying to decide what to wear Kass settled on a black graphic tee with a white kitten on it and the words 'Respect the Pussy' in bold white letters, a black and white checkerboard patterned micro mini skirt, and a pair of mid-top black and white chucks folded down to expose her ankles.

Kassidy gave herself the once over in the mirror admiring the way the graphic tee hugged her breast and exposed enough mid drift to show of the tattoo of an Edgar Allan Poe quote on the right side of her lower abdomen. It read 'And they loved with a love that was more than love'. She admired how the short skirt accentuated her long delicately toned legs. The young vampire cocked her head to the side thinking over her hair and accessories. Finding a blow dryer, curlers, and hair products; she set about curling her hair into loose waves. Next she applied her make up using a soft brown lipgloss, a light coat of smoky black eye shadow and mascara.

Once finished, Kass returned to the closet where she had seen hats and gloves and grabbed a black Ralph Lauren Polo beanie and a pair of brushed leather fingerless racing gloves. The cherry on the sunday were a pair of white gold hoop ear rings and white gold bangles on her right wrist, that lay in a jewelry box in front of her vanity mirror. Glancing at herself in the full body mirror, she sent an air kiss to her reflection before grabbing her phone and leaving her room.

* * *

"So, how's it going?", Jessica asked quietly, standing behind a still feeding Kassidy.

The baby vampire whirled around at a speed she didn't know she possessed, fangs elongating with a sharp snap.

"Who the fuck are you?", Kass snarled through clenched teeth.

"Whoa there youngin'", Jessica started with a smile, " I'm Jessica, though Pam might have called me Pippy, or orphan Annie, or strawberry shortcake. Ugh, she can be really immature sometimes, but I think it's cuz she's emotionally undeveloped. Or cuz she's a major bit-", the redhead began to ramble.

"Oh right! They mentioned you when I woke up. Sorry. Kinda don't like being snuck up on," Kass interrupted sheepishly.

"No harm done.", Jessica started, before her eyes shifted to the twenty or so empty bloodbags sprawled across the counter," I see you've fed. Good, now we can get to know each other."

* * *

As Pam and Tara entered the kitchen they found Jessica and Kass talking about the pros and cons of being a vampire. For a moment they watched and admired their creation._  
_

"No fucking way! One day I'll be able to fly! Holy shit! Can you fly? Can Tara and Pam fly? I wanna fl-", Kass exclaimed, before spouting off a string of questions.

"Damn Mini-me, you clean up nice!", Tara exclaimed hopping on the counter across from the two.

"hmm, I shall call you mini me", the red head joked raising her pinky to the corner of her mouth with her palm facing away from her face.

As Tara and Jessica nearly fell over laughing, Kass and Pam both raised their right brow not getting the pop culture reference. Pam because she never saw the movie and Kass because the movie was made over one hundred years before she was born.

While Tara and Jessica went back and forth quoting Austin Powers movies, Pam looked Kass over. The newborn looked gorgeous; her light make-up and cute little outfit made her look harmless, but in her eyes was the look of a predator.

'_Eric would be so proud_', Pam thought, '_Oh shit! I haven't told him yet. Damn Tara and her ridiculously hot body for distracting me_', Pam mused to herself.

When the blonde thought about her progeny's body and the things she has and still plans on doing to it, her mind began to wander.

Tara's eyes found Pam as she felt pride, panic, and then lust filter to her end of the bond. As a result she sent a flash of curiosity to her maker.

The eldest vampire mentally shook herself out of her lustfull thoughts.

"Jessica, I need you and Stackhouse to handle the club for us tonight. We need too take a trip to, ugh, Bon Temps.", Pam spat the last two words out with disgust.

The redhead nodded, before racing off to find her progeny.

"Roadtrip!", Tara shouted, hopping off the counter.

"Where are we going?", Kass asked having felt what Tara felt coming from her pale maker, if she was honest with herself she was a little worried.

Tara chuckled,"we're going to meet you're great grand father"

**TBC**


	7. What of it?

**A/N- hey guys sorry it took so long to update, life's been kinda tough on me lately. if anyones still reading enjoy. I would love if you reviewed but if you don't im still gonna keep writing this story so No big if you don't. With that said shout out to ravenbard, if you haven't read her stories look her up. She is a beast with the written/typed word. Any who, enjoy. ** **XOXO, Keshia**

"Granddad? My grandpa died when I was seven", Kass drawled with a hiked brow.

"Dont be a smart ass. I meant your grandsire." Tara stated as if it was obvious.

When the newborn vampire gave her the "what the fuck are you talking about" look, tara continued.

"Okay", Tara began , " Pam and I made you, Pam made me, and Eric (your grandsire) made Pam. Get it", she finished almost confusing herself.

Pam looked over to her mate, taking in the adorable way the skin between her eyebrows crinkled in concentration as she mumbled her explanation, making sure she said it correctly. When Tara was sure she nodded her head a little and smiled proudly. It was little things like that that made the small smile that graced the blondes lips appear.

Just then the newest edition to the Northmen clan felt an array of emotions gently wash over her. They were so complex that she could hardly decipher. Adoration, love, longing, desire... It reminded her of how she felt whenever she saw David Wilson, the first boy she ever loved.

The baby vampire realized these feelings were not her own.

Hazel eyes drifted over to Pam, who was watching Tara with a barely there smile. She resisted the urge to fuck with her maker, but made sure to file that in her mental data base for later use.

"Oh.. Okay", Kass answered shrugging her shoulders, "cool"

"Alright then!", Tara exclaimed before speeding up to her maker, scooping her into her arms bridal style, and kissing the tip of her nose,"your car or mine babe?"

"Yours", Pam giggled, wrapping her arms around Tara's neck.

Kass's jaw dropped, literally. Snide remarks (probably), obscenities (abso-fucking-lutely), but giggles were not on a list of things she imagined would tumble from her blue eyed maker's lips.

The utter shock, disbelief, and slight amusement slammed into Pam and Tara's end of the bond causing both her makers heads to turn in her direction.

Pam simply raised a brow with her trademark smirk in kass's direction, silently asking "what of it?", while simultaneously threatening "tell anyone you saw and heard that and they'll never find your remains'. The message, though complex, was recieved loud and clear by the infant vampire. She raised her hands in surrender before looking away.

Pam's iridescent blue eyes narrowed on the vampire who's arms she fit in so perfectly. Her arctic glare honing in on her eternal partner, who paid the look no mind as she chuckled triumphantly..

"Mush", ordered a slightly fretting Pam with a pout. She was careful to turn to face Tara fully so their progeny could not see. She didnt normally let anyone see her humanity. Before this moment the only people still walking the earth who had witnessed its poetic lameness (her words) were Eric and Tara. She didn't like how easy it was to open up in front of Kass. This unsettled the victorian vampire causing her very own knight in shining armor to tighten her hold before kissing full pink lips

"By order of the fairest of them all..mush", Tara countered playfully, acknowledging their progeny vocally, while keeping twin pools of midnight and chips of amber trained on the blonde in her arms.

The most radiant smile Tara had ever seen threatened to be her undoing as she floated out of the kitchen and towards the elevator. Their child followed closely behid grumbling about cheesy lines and pda.

Entering the elevator Kass noticed that her dark maker enterered her blood into the analyzer before entering a six number code. The elevator moved up two floors before shifting sixty feet to the right. When the doors opened hazel eyes landed on two if the sexiest cars in existence. She couldnt help herself, shouting a fuck yeah before thrusting a fist in the air.

Before her sat a lavender 2013 Audi r8 with a pink racing stripe that went from the middle of the hood over the roof to the trunk. Next to the Audi sat a pink 2012 Dodge Challenger with uv tints, lavender interior and trimming.

An aroused whimper left the baby immortal's lips as her eyes scanned the two perfect specimens before her. So different, yet similar. Yin and yang. The audi moving more on ingenuity and finesse, while the challenger moves on muscle and pure american craftsmanship.

"Holy effin fuck! Do you know what these babies can do? These shouldnt even exist, almost all of the cars maurfactured between 2012-2013 were destroyed during the vampire-human war. How did you get these?", Kass rambled approaching the vehicles as a child would a butterfly they didn't want to scare away.

"One question at a time baby fangs", Tara responded with a chuckle, as they loaded into the Challenger.

"_Don't_ call me that", Kassidy bristled crossing her arms over her chest.

"Probably still gonna", Tara said unapologetically, before cranking some dubstep and speeding out of the garage.

**TBC**


	8. I'mma Slap The Cute Off Ya!

**A/N-Hello all! So this is just kinda the car trip to Eric's place. I wanted to give the ladies a little bonding time. Don't fret though next chapter we'll get to kick it with everyone's favorite viking! This chapter was kinda inspired by the times when I was a teen riding with my parents. I was kinda a Lil a-hole back then. Anywayz onward with story!**

"So, tell me about yourself kid", Tara said over the music, confident her progeny could hear her.

"I thought you guys stalked-I mean kept an eye on me",Kass quoted her blonde maker.

Pam rolled her eyes from the passenger seat. She was texting at warp speed, sending messages out to employees, offering threats of physical violence as incentive to make sure her club ran as if she were present.

Tara chuckled, the baby vampire was quick on her toes. Both she and her mate could appreciate a good verbal spar.

"We did, but I'm asking you. So spill", Tara challenged catching Kass's attention in the rearview mirror as she lowered volume of the music.

Tara's friendly southern cadence and half smile loosened the newborns hackles.

After sighing dramatically she began

"There's not much to tell. I'm from Virginia originally, I'm an only child, graduated from Lee Prep at 16 -left home soon after-, and now I live here. Oh yeah!", she paused for dramatic effect before continuing,"I got fired last week because my dick head boss couldn't keep his hands to himself, so I had to nut check him. Story...End of.

"Hmm, thats strange. I'm pretty sure you left a few questions unanswered", Tara said pretending to contemplate the questions , "For instance, why would a rich little Virginian girl; being groomed to take the reigns of a multi billion dollar media/telecommunication conglomerate, be living in two bedroom apartment in the bad part of a shitty town?", when Kass's eyes widened in shock Tara chuckled, "Yeah, we know about that."

Pam stopped mid text as a toxic mix of anger and pride coursed through the three way bond. She knew her mate could feel it too. That was mere miliseconds before the baby vampire growled and bared her fangs.

"Mind your fucking business", she seethed, hazel eye flickering in the dark of the car narrowing on the back of her dark maker's head.

Impulse control issues or not, Pam wasn't having it. She turned in her seat reaching into the back and grabbing the young woman's jaw, forcing their eyes to meet.

Kass felt power crackle through the confines of the car like electricity, as Pam's fangs descended with a solid click.

Leaning in so that their noses almost touched, the blonde snarled

"Watch your fucking mouth. We made you little girl, you are our business. So why don't show us some fucking respect! "

The brunnette nodded her fair maker's tone brooking no argument.

"Good. Now, retract your fangs", Pam finished slowly.

Kass complied, not normally one to back down from confrontation, but smart enough to know to pick her battles. She didn't usually get so defensive when people asked about her past. Normally, she'd just dodge the question until it was clear to the inquirer she was not interested in divulging the matter. Her outburst unsettled her.

"Don't worry", Pam said softly her tone and touch turning tender as confusion and embarassment stained the bond, "you've just been turned. It is expected for your hormones to be all over the place. It's happened to us all."

The young brunette cast her eyes downward in shame as she fought against the blood tears stinging her eyes. Pam turned back to her phone, giving her child a moment to compose herself. Kass fought hard keeping the ruby liquid in check, she hated for people to see such weakness.

She gritted her teeth as she thought of Johnathan.

_Pompous, self righteous, smug, control freak_", she thought feeling her self become angry again, but quelled the emotion with inhales and exhales through her nose.

Kass, though moderately friendly by nature, was a very unforgiving soul. Her father often joking that it was a trait he most admired and feared in her mother. the thought alone calmed her.

Kass snatched her beanie off and ran a hand through her hair before addressing her makers.

"I'm sorry..I don't know where that came from. If you don't mind, could we save that story for another time? That wound's still open",she said solemnly.

"Fair enough. So... Got a boyfriend?", Tara asked directing the conversation into safer waters.

"People with penises? Not really..", Kass started, trying to think of a way to say what was on her mind, "my type.. anymore."

Pam chuckled from the front seat as she paid for a fairy blood shipment online.

Tara met eyes with Kass in the rearview again. She could tell by the trepidation in her child's voice that this was her 'coming out party', so to speak. So she used a tad more tact than her lover.

"Girlfriend?", Tara prodded gently.

"No, um we broke up a couple of weeks ago. Said she couldn't deal with all the secrets", hazel eyes dimmed as she spoke these words.

Both Pam and Tara felt it right then. The feeling of arteries seizing in their chests, a crippling pain that begged they curl up into a ball underneath the covers of their bed and never come out.

Pam was the first to recover.

"Her loss. Plenty of fish and all that jazz", she drawled turning nickel chipped sapphire eyes back to her phone.

She wanted to console her progeny, but she also wanted to maintain her ice queen veneer. So she opted to say what she really meant while seemingly indifferent. She called it reverse sarcasm. It allowed her to seem bitchy and cold while secretly sating her urge to comfort.

The baby vampire chuckled. Her roommate, Jaime, always wanted to talk about feelings. To her surprise and delight her maker gave her an out. Sweeping it all under the rug, not knowing that's exactly what the young vampire needed. An emotional band-aid.

"Nice", Kass murmured not really willing to relinquish her own emotional defenses either, though a she hid a smile in the shadows of the backseat.

Dark chocolate eyes rolled in the driver's head.

'Of course she takes after Pam when it comes to emotional development.', Tara thought with a silent sigh, 'Well, I better get out my metaphorical ice pick.'

"Anyway", Tara drawled, " did you figure out what blood type you like?"

Kass's eyes brightened as she perked up in her seat.

"Ooh okay, so I tried B pos cuz that's my blood type. It wasnt gross just bland.. You know? So I went for o neg and let me just say oh my god. But then I mixed it with some AB neg and viola heaven", she rambled smiling contently as she finished.

Pam smirked in her darker counterpart's direction. Tara had this innate talent for breaking through emotional walls built of the strongest steel and concrete, and she accomplished this while seemingly not trying at all. It was both fascinating and frustrating.

"I'm partial to A positive but I'll take a virgin O neg any day.", Tara said licking over her lips

"Now I'm hungry. Lets get some take out before we get to Eric's", Pam said

"Cool it's been a while since we ate out", Tara murmured realizing the double meaning all to late.

As if on cue the baby vampire began to chuckle from the back seat. "I highly doubt that", she said through muffled giggles.

"Real mature kid", Tara said rolling her eyes

"You're the one who said it! Seriously though, how long has it been since you last ate out?", she asked over decreasing chuckles before feigning being serious, " Are you a messy eater?... Di-Did you enjoy your dining experience?"

She couldn't hold it in anymore she was full on giggling.

Tara just shook her head, "Everybody's a comedien", she chuckled under her breath.

Pam's face was stoic but one could see the mirth dancing in deep blue eyes.

"Oh shit...I gotta tell Jess what you just said.", Kass gasped whipping her phone out and texting her new friend what her maker said,verbatim.

"Has anyone ever told you your a little asshole?" Pam drawled looking over her security cameras one her cell.

"Sexy asshole", she corrected from the backseat finishing her text.

She sat back feeling a lot better after the hearty laugh. Plus, she got to sate her urge to turn completely innocent words and actions into innuendo. So..bonus!

The blonde merely chuckled and went back to overseeing her bar electronically.

**Later..**

After stop at the local Blood&Go, Kass set about asking how they got her her o neg slushie to taste like cherries. After her blonde maker explained the finicky process of blood tests and the human only consuming cherries for two to three weeks, the baby vampire just nodded thinking how cool that was.

"So um how did you guys meet?", Kass inquired clicking the automatic locks in a decidedly annoying manner, grating on Tara's last nerve.

"That's a long story...and if you _click that lock_ one more time imma slap the cute off ya", Tara said before disabling the rear locks.

"You'd have to do a whole lot of smacking.", the younger woman muttered under her breath before saying louder, "Give me the cliff notes version."

"Well when we first met Tara was still human. We had a bit of a... misunderstanding",

Misunderstanding?! You tried to kill me for no reason!", Tara scoffed incredulously.

"I was going through a rough patch of which I have no desire to discuss.", the blonde defended petulantly

"Anyway", Tara started, " so everytime I'd turn around there she'd be; kidnapping my cousin , kicking my ass, or threatening me and my ex"

Just then a very unpleasant feeling shot through the bond before dissipating.

"Sorry", Pam whispered sheepishly to her mate.

The dark skinned vampire only smiled and winked at her before continuing.

"But after all of the crazy shit -that just seems attracted to Bon Temps- finally died down she left me alone. I got to live without fear for a whole 2 hours before I walk in on this V'd out wolf bitch holdin a shotgun to my best-friend's chest. So of course I gotta play captain super save-a-hoe and end up on the floor with giant hole in my head. Now as a human I fucking despised vampires, a bunch of fucked up experiences kinda ruined the whole allure. So there was no way my bestfriend would have someone make me one, right? Wrong."

"Pam showed up and for some reason turned me. At first I really didn't get why she hated me and I hated her back, but then I figured Sookie must have promised her something. Anyway, soon after I was turned, the vampire authority went through a regime change and found vampire Jesus. Who, let me just say, was fucking terrifying. We all laid low until the shit blew over and Pam and I became close. I guess running for your life makes you put aside your petty differences. Well, that and I wanted in her pants something wicked. ",she finished with a chuckle.

Kass simply nodded her approval before raising her fist in Tara's direction. The older vampire smiled and bumped her own against it.

"Right back at ya love", Pam husked with a smirk

**TBC**...


	9. A Diamond In The Rough

_**Disclaimer-don't own anything but Kass and the plot.**_

_Outside Northman Estate..._

As the three women pull to a stop outside of what used to be Adele Stackhouse's home, the youngest vampire whimpered in the back seat.

"Wha...What is that?", Kassidy murmured,fighting the urge to curl up into the fetal position.

For the last ten minutes they'd been approaching something she couldnt quite place. It felt powerful, old...savage even. The baby vampire found herself more alert, watching through the windows waiting for danger. In her eyes it had to have been dangerous. Not thirty five minutes ago had she felt the extent of the blonde's power, and in comparison to this Pam was a peon.

Somewhere in the more primal part of the infant vampire's brain a switch went off.

"_Protect my makers",_ it hissed, causing the her to drop fang, hazel eyes scanning the horizon for trouble.

"It's alright, that power you're feeling, that's just Eric", Pam drawled calmly while climbing out of the car, Tara appearing on her right.

Kass relaxed a bit but still stayed on her guard. In a rush to stick close to her makers, she unknowingly tapped into her enhanced abilities and sped out of the car and to their side. Apprehension was momentarily forgotten as bubbles of giddy excitement floated through her.

"Whoa", she breathed out before zipping all over the sprawling property, grin in place.

"Well...that's annoying", Tara huffed tracking the baby vampire with her eyes. The way her progeny sped from place to place reminded her of a the way Daffy Duck would lose his shit in old cartoons she saw as a human child.

"I'm like The Flash", Kass giggled, speeding from one place to the next.

The blonde merely arched a brow "Kassidy", she drawled sounding slightly peeved.

"I bet if I ran the opposite direction of the earth's rotation I could turn back time", she rambled from a high tree branch. Mirth danced excitedly in hazel eyes as she peered down at her makers.

"For the love of-",Tara began under her breath, a dark brown index and middle finger pinched the bridge of her nose before she exhaled a breath that came off every bit as irritated as it was unneeded. "That's superman", she yelled

"Potato, potato", she chimed, shrugging her shoulders before hopping down and running off again.

"Are you gonna handle this or am I gonna have to do it", Pam inquired after rolling her eyes and placing her hands on her hips.

"Faster than a speeding bullet, more powerful than a locomotive", the youngest Northman said in an old time-y news reporter voice, completely oblivious.

"No, I got it", Tara murmured still tracking the little pain in the ass.

"I'm like the gingerbread ma-"

Just then Tara sped directly into her progeny's path, causing the young vampire's body to run directly into her own. The older vampire being much stronger didn't budge an inch while her younger counterpart was sent sprawling onto the grass.

"Aaargh," Kass gasped curling up on her side, arms forming a X across her chest, bending her legs at the knee and clamping them together, while rocking from her left side to her right. "Ow like a motherfucker!"

A throaty chuckle escaped Pam's crimson lips as she watched on, clearly amused.

"What the fuckin fuck Tara?!", she yelled after springing back to her feet, eyeing her dark maker petulantly.

_'Fuck, This must be what it feels like to be a crash test dummy'_, Kass thought as the pain slowly receded.

"That's what happens when you run into a brick wall baby", she drawled with a smirk before her features smoothed out, "Alright, playtime's over. Let's go", Tara deadpanned, dusting herself off before strutting back over to Pam.

"You're a shitty person!", Kass shouted after her, slowly following suit and straightening her clothes.

As the trio reached the front door, Pam turned to the youngest Northman and began fixing her hair. Kassidy's hands lightly slapped at her maker's hands huffing.

"Don't fuss, jeez", she mumbled, embarrassed eyes darting from Pam and Tara to the security camera above their heads. If her grandsire was some badass old school vamp, she didn't want his first impression of her to be that of a child.

The blonde paid the comment no mind, deftly dodging her swats and finishing her task. After scanning a critical eye over the baby vampire she simply smirked and turned to the door. Just as she was about to ring the bell, the door flew open and the most beautiful man Kass had ever laid eyes on greeted them with a mischievous half smirk.

"Well well, what do we have here?", His cool low voice danced past his lips, before he casually leaned on the door frame blocking the entrance. His eyebrow quirked as he noticed the newborn behind his legacies, "Who's your new friend?"

"Actually, that's why we're here. We need to talk", Pam drawled sounding just a little nervous.

"Yea, so step aside Gigantor", Tara sniped, rolling her eyes when she saw playful gleam tucked away in his blue green orbs.

"Now now Tara, is that any way to speak to your elder? What's the password?" He asks innocently ignoring the huff of indignation from his own progeny.

"Eric's a butt monkey?", Tara laughed, "I don't know, why you gotta be a dick? Move" she joked trying to push past him.

"Ah ah, say please", drawled politely, though his smirk boasted otherwise, as he moved to block her once again.

" You're an infant", Pam groused at her maker, rolling vibrant blue eyes lazily.

Eric merely chuckled and waited for the magic word.

"Fine. Please. Can we act like adults now?", she gritted out, only slightly annoyed.

"But of course. Do come in", he smiled stepping aside and extending his hand inside in a gentlemanly manner.

After brief introductions the blonde revealed to her maker that she and her mate had done it, they had formed a three-way bond. The Viking was astounded at first, when Tara had asked if it was possible he wasn't sure. Six centuries ago Godric had told him of the stories he'd heard as a baby vampire, but that was pure speculation. After gathering himself he began to spout off question after question, wanting every detail. His progeny humored him by giving a step by step recount until his curiousity was sated.

Soon they all fell into comfortable conversation, the baby vampire wanting to know everything about her grandsire after learning he was a former viking. Putting two and two together the Kass inquired about the sword she had seen on display in her makers home. The young woman was intrigued to find out that it was a heirloom passed down from his human ancestors. She felt pride after finding out that, at one point, the ancient sword was once wielded by her dark maker in a romantic show of love and loyalty to the blonde next to her.

Kassidy's eyes twinkled with thinly veiled mirth, shock, and utter awe as Eric regaled her with stories of epic battles. Appealing to the more violent nature of the baby vampire, he gave sometimes gory details of his triumps. When he asked her about herself she stuck to the basics and her grandsire didn't push, for that Kass was grateful.

"I couldn't help noticing your body art, not many your age quote Poe.", Eric mentioned nonchalantly his eyes dropping to her midsection for a second before linking aquamarine with orbs that gradually shifted from blazing hazel to smoldering amber.

"Oh yeah, it was either this or ' I have promises to keep, and miles to go before I sleep.', the young vampire mumbled feeling a phantom heat in her cheeks.

"Frost. Nice", tara smiled at her child proudly.

"Indeed. Quite the romantic, I see." He teased fondly.

He'd taken an instant liking to the young woman, noting that while she was enthusiastic and a tad brash, she had the makings of a fine vampire.

_'A diamond in the rough whose destiny will lead it to the heavens',_ Eric thought to himself quoting a young poet/philosopher he'd seduced in the 17th century

Kassidy ducked her head but chuckled at being found out, "No, just an admirer of those both eloquent and bold enough to express such topics"

Both Eric and Tara seemed taken aback at the young woman's explanation, though having assumed she was intelligent, they hadn't expected one so young to be so well spoken. Pam smirked, pride illuminating the bond in such a manner that all three women felt the warmth radiating over the spot where their hearts used to beat. Unlike most people, she had no doubt of the extent of either of her progenies mental capacity for problem solving and comprehension. Cobalt blue brightened as she watched on, listening intently as her maker, her mate, and her child idly discussed and debated the various meanings and themes behind famous pieces.

* * *

"Oh man Eric is so fucking bad ass", Kassidy gushed as they loaded up to leave, "and fucking gorgeous! I mean, I know I'm boycotting penis and all but damn..",

Tara only chuckled while Pam smiled proudly. She took great pleasure in the fact that her 'family' was comprised of such aesthetically pleasing specimens, herself included.

When the baby vampire snapped back to reality she remembered something.

"Hey do you think we could stop by my apartment? My roommate's probably passed a kidney stone by now worrying about me. I left my phone at home yesterday afternoon. Plus, I wanna grab my wheels and uh..necessities", Kassidy asked before texting Jaime.

She avoided telling her what happened last night until they got face to face. Jaimie, though not Kassidy's only friend, was her bestie and she feared a negative reaction.

"You got a car? Then why were you always walking or riding the bus?", her dark maker asked confused.

"Gross, by the way ",Pam chimed in from the seat, smiling as breeze blew over her face from the open window.

"People started asking questions So I keep it locked up in the garage under a tarp. ", Kass said nonchalantly.

"Questions? Why, what are you driving?"

"A forest green 2067 shelby gt500 with black trimming and matching rims.", the infant Northman beamed with pride, "It's from my mother's collection. She had about 23 all together, all of them with different custom work done by previous owners. Johnathan told me she had been going to auctions and estate sales since she was 15. Our chauffeur always said that PI was her favorite, so when I left I took it with me. Hell, her will said they were all mine anyway ."

What the young woman purposely left out was the fact that her mother also left her over half a million dollars and a bunch of CDs and long term investments. Though she wasn't permitted full access till her eighteenth birthday.

Both her makers noticed how at ease their child was when she spoke of her human mother. The bond reverberating feelings of love, admiration and calm, though neither verbally acknowledged them.

"PI?", Tara asked, cocking her head in a manner so adorable,that it made the blonde next to her wanna grab her and kiss her senseless.

" Poison Ivy", Kass said as if it was obvious.

"Lame", Pam snorted

"Comic book nerd", Tara teased chuckling.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up, but I bet me and my baby would smoke this antique Challenger", the baby vamp said holding her head high.

Nobody talked about her baby that way and got away with it.

Tara smirked looking to her maker for approval. The blonde returned her smirk then spoke

"Not tonight, but we'll test that theory. I know a isolated stretch of road that is just begging to be raced on", Pam drawled, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Fuck yea! Maker, you are going down!", Kass whooped with her signature fist pump.

" We'll see.", Tara murmured while entering her child's former address into the GPS.

**TBC...**

**_ A/N- 'a diamond in the rough whose destiny will lead it to the heavens': my fancy pants way of saying someone's a star_**


End file.
